


Ship Shape and Bristol Fashion

by GunRoswell (GunRoswall)



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Gen, PWP, shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Premise:<br/>To ship or not to ship? Or just plain take the airplane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship Shape and Bristol Fashion

_"I, myself, am a frequent flyer" Gun Roswell_

 

**Ship Shape and Bristol Fashion**

 

"Did you hear about the shippers out there?" Andrea was exhilarated of what she had just heard and trying to explain it to her friend.

"Shippers? Are you planning on a cruise?" Sharon asked confused.

"You know, different fractions, different shipping?" Andrea was trying to make some sense still, not sure if she was quite on board yet herself.

"What on earth are you on about Andrea?" Sharon was getting annoyed. Either Andrea had been drinking too much coffee again, or she had taken too many antihistamines.

"I am talking about the fans." Andrea was waving her hands in the air.

"Fans? It's only April, it's still cool and no need for extra ventilation." Sharon was shaking her head.

"No not fans, but fans as in followers, admires of sorts?" Andrea was sure she needed some pens and paper to draw a picture to the Captain.

"Oh, I see." Finally it sank in what the DDA had been trying to explain.

"Yes, Sharon. Apparently we are quite popular and have a fandom of sorts." Andrea was smiling. She actually found it amusing and a little uplifting too.

"I see." Sharon repeated.

"You do?" Andrea smirked, "You don't seem too happy about it."

"Well, if it is as you say a mob of sorts, and they are following us, then wouldn't that be borderline stalking?" Sharon was getting a worried of what she had heard.

"Well, no, they are harmless. I guess they just like us, that's all. I've heard there are some pages setup on the internet too. They are posting pictures and stories and what have you."

"That's it! I am calling the police!" Sharon started until she realized what she had just said."Oh, wait, I am the police."

"Calm down Sharon!" Andrea tried to compose the Captain, "I am sure no one is going to do anything drastic."

"How can you be so certain? You and I both know the dark side of the human psyche and how ugly things can turn." Sharon ranted.

"Well, I don't think so, not in this case anyway." Andrea was pretty sure she had the thing figured out.

Sharon looked at her in disbelief squinting her eyes.

"Come on, let's grab some coffee and I'll explain the situation to you." Andrea hooked her arm around Sharon's and guided her towards the break room.

 

***

 

Sitting comfortably in the break room, coffee cups in front of them, the two ladies were now chatting vividly on the topic of shipping.

"So, I heard there are at least two groups, or "Shippers" as they call themselves." Andrea started.

"Go on!" Sharon was leaning in, listening to Andrea interestedly.

"So on the other side, there are those who are rooting on the "Shandy"..." Andrea was quickly cut off by Sharon.

"What the hell is Shandy?" Sharon was confused with the lingo.

"Sharon and Andy!" Andrea smirked.

"Meaning?" Sharon was getting annoyed again.

"Meaning the fans are rooting for your relationship with Andy." Andrea was trying to be as succinct as possible.

"Relationship as in?" Sharon was afraid where this was going.

"As in romantic entanglement." Andrea let out a short laugh.

Sharon just glared at Andrea.

Knowing it was time for caution, Andrea "Calm down my friend! No need to kill the messenger!"

"Fine. Anything else?" Sharon was curt.

"Well, then there is the other side, who are... drum roll, " Andrea pounded on the table mimicking the sound of the instrument, "The others are of the opinion, that, You and I are a couple!"

The fierce expression transformed into a soft grin on Sharon's face.

"Really, that is... fascinating" Sharon kept on smiling.

"Intriguing, I would say!" Andrea added.

"Care for a refill?" Sharon asked as she stood up and walked to the coffee machine.

"Please!" Andrea replied.

 

The twosome continued talking about the recent turn of events and their laughter echoed in the corridor. The rest of the team were sitting in the Murder Room and heard the sporadic bursts of laughing carried from the break room.

"I wonder what's so funny over there?" Flynn asked not really expecting an answer from anyone.

"Women! Who knows what makes them laugh." Provenza huffed.


End file.
